Cars
'Cars '''are one of the most common obstacles encountered in Crossy Road. They are only found on Roads. Occasionally, they can be seen with musical notes coming out, and music can be heard. Threat Cars, along with all other non-train automobiles, only appear on roads. Since roads are a major component in the game, seeing a car is a common event. This can be a problem because of the car's one-hit-kill nature. Avoidance Cars, along with other non-train automobiles, can be easily avoided if the player follows this common strategy: 1) Wait until the roads are empty or near empty 2) Sprint across No strategy is without its flaws. If the player waits too long, they will be killed by the Eagle. If the player over-taps, they can pass the Grasslands that sometimes divides other lanes and go straight into the middle of a river, railroad, or other roads. Variants Blue Car The Blue Cars are smaller than ordinary cars, as the name says. They are mostly blue with darker blue running down the middle of the length of the car, they have a little blue spoiler and they are slightly faster than normal cars. Green Car The Green Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid green with a band of darker green running down the middle of the length of the car. Orange Car The Orange Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid orange with a band of darker orange running down the middle of the length of the car. Purple Car The Purple Cars in Crossy Road appear as normal cars in real life. They are mostly a solid purple color with a band of darker purple running down the middle of the length of the car. Patrol Car ''Main Article: Patrol Car The Patrol Cars in Crossy Road look similar to patrol cars in real life. They are the size of ordinary cars, are blue and white, and have police light bars on top. Instead of traveling slowly like most cars, they hurl across the road very, very quickly, thus making this car deadly. You can tell when it's coming because you can see the lights. Race Car Main Article: Race Car The Race Cars in Crossy Road appear as a common race car would appear in real life. It is a red car with a "hood scoop" (a raised area of the hood, allowing air flow into the engine). It also has a white roof and a gray spoiler (a raised bar on the back of a car that affects air flow letting the car go faster). Taxi The Taxis in Crossy Road appear as normal taxis in real life. They are mostly a solid yellow with a toplight (that thing on top of taxis) and a band of darker yellow running down the middle of the length of the Taxi. Double Decker Bus Main article: Double-Decker Bus Double decker buses were added in the UK & Ireland Update. They are approximately the same size as trucks and they vary in speed. They look red, with black windows and a thin structure. Black cab Main article: Black Cab Black cabs have the same structure as taxis. However, they have a different texture, being black instead of yellow. They vary in speed but all are the same size. See Also * Patrol Car * Race Car * Blue Tractor Trailer * Red Tractor Trailer Category:Obstacles Category:Vehicles